


The Parasite Child/Pumpkinhead--Vengeance is Mine

by Dladytimetravel



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Multi-Fandom, Pumpkinhead (1988), The Untouchables (TV 1959)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dladytimetravel/pseuds/Dladytimetravel
Summary: A young girl, Annie, is kidnapped, raped and accidentally killed by minor members of the Capone mob in Early 1930s Chicago, at a fictional town.  The girl's mother visits the Witch, Haggis, enlisting her help to summon the vengeance demon, Pumpkinhead to kill those responsible with the assistance of the Parasite Child, a notorious Revenge she-demon from more than 6,400 years in the future.  Eliot Ness and his legendary Untouchables tracks the Capone hoodlums to North Carolina and encounter horrors not from this world...NOTE:  The characters from the 1960s series belongs to Desilu/Paramount.  Pumpkinhead and other characters from the Pumkinhead movie series belongs to MGM Studios/New World Entertainment.  The rights to the Hellraiser series and their respective characters belongs to Dimension/New World Pictures Entertainment. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only, not to be used for any financial purposes, but strictly fun.  The Parasite Child, and characters mentioned, as well as minor Capone characters made up is entirely my creation (copyrighted).





	1. Chapter 1

 

   


> AN UNTOUCHABLES/HELLRAISER/PUMPKINHEAD/PARASITE CHILD STORY (hi, this is my first story.  Please be helpfully constructive with your criticisms, but kind!  Thanks.)
> 
>   
> 

Annie have been missing for the past two days.

That isn't like her to be late for anything, whether she would get ready to go to work, run errands or take care of her personal affairs.  Annie was one of those people who believe in strong work ethics in everything she does, no matter what the subject.

Her poor mother, Ednah, is worried sick, for Annie was one of those people who always show up at work and return home on time.  Annie, a pretty, carmel-skinned young African-American teenager, slim and always had her long, shoulder-length hair in a ladylike bun and wore a long, ankle-length blue and orange dress.  Everyone in her neighborhood, black and white alike, liked and respected the girl for her always cheerful, happy and kind nature, always willing to help those in need.  Edna, a still-attractive woman in her early sixties, at first, called Annie's friends thinking she spent those two days at their house.  No dice.  

She began to panic, when she again called Annie's co-workers at the ice cream parlor, the Sweet Treats and they told her no, haven't seen Annie since the day before yesterday.

Edna then calls the Chicago police department, immediately informing that them Annie was missing, that she haven't been seen or heard from in two days.  The cops said they sympathized but couldn't help; they was too busy focusing all their energies in dealing with the organised crimes figures.  The main entrance of the station smelled heavily like a huge dose of Perfume Ala Funk, Sweat and Cheap Cigars, making Ednah quickly cover her nose; the stench nearly made her puke.

Pleading, Ednah asks, "can't you at least try?"

"No, lady," one of the cops, a skinny guy whose whiteheads and pimples-infested face looked as though it seen better days gripes, "we are understaffed, right now, and can't afford to have anyone help searching.  And the guys here are doing a lot of important duties.  Sorry, honey".

Yeah, right.  "Important duties", they said.  That room were filled to the brim with people, some of them hanging around the water fountain, gossiping about some gang moll getting laid by three Moran hoodlums at once.  Others were walking briefly to and fro various designations inside the precinct building.  A few of them were eating at their desks, a disposable tray filled with scrambled eggs, cheese, bacon and a container filled with coffee.  Wonderful.

The majority of them were either on Alphonse 'Scarface Al' Capone's or George 'Bugs' Moran's payroll, too busy kissing Gangsters' ass to do their jobs and search for a missing young woman.  And the few of them who were honest and actually gave a damn about helping people either busied themselves, fighting to keep their noses clean, getting screwed over by their very corrupted peers, if not killed for being too zealous in their battle to keep themselves honest.  

Which frustrated the hell out of Ednah.b

She blurted, "I bet if my baby girl was white, you coppers would take the time to search for her.  If Annie was a major babe (1930s equivalent of 'pretty' or 'beautiful') with blonde hair and blue eyes, you'd look."  Bitter, Ednah muttered, "thank you all.  Thanks a lot".  One of the cops on the Gangsters' payroll only shrugged, replying, "your daughter is probably somewhere, having fun with some guy.  She'll come home in a day or two.  Next."

Fuming, Ednah icilly replies, "my baby isn't a 'party girl', officer.  She never been on a date, never been kissed, she's a good girl.  Not some tramp, I never raised my daughter like that!!  How dare you...!"

"Like I'd said, lady, go home.  If we hear anything, we'd call ya.  Have a nice day..."  With those last words the cop dismisses the worried mother, who stares at him with shocked loathing and contempt.  "Should have known better, than to ask crooked cops to do the right thing.  Bastards", she thinks disgusted as she leaves the station.

Ednah searched all over the neighborhood the remainder of the day, asking everyone within hearing whether they saw Annie, showing them photos of a smiling, perky-cute, beaming young Colored girl.  They all said no, and sympathetically tells her no, a few of them, having teenaged daughters says they'll pray for her. 

Sobbing, crying and fighting deep within herself to keep from entering into hysterical fits, Ednah became desperate enough to enter the more seedy, dangerous neighborhoods and ask some of the hoodlums hanging out with their girlfriends, gang molls, and other assorted criminal peers for help.  Ednah was well-known among a few of Chicago's hoodlums, for she was employed as housekeeper and sometimes as a seamstress designing flapper attire for those working for either Capone or Moran.  Some of them offered to help, to a grateful, relieved Ednah, who was hoping against hope Annie would be found safe and sound.  Most importantly, alive...

No such luck.  Obviously lady Fate was not smiling at Ednah.

Days later, Ednah was contacted by some of the hoodlums, who called her at home, telling her Annie was found.  Finally.  Thank God.

However, the news they gave regarding Annie wasn't at all good.  Not even close.  One of Annie's friends, a dark, exotically beautiful Italian girl, Annette, possessing a body that made Mae West'$ look like Popeye's girlfriend Olive Oyl offered to drive Ednah to where Annie was found.  "Thank you, Annette.  I really appreciate this."

"My pleasure, Miss Ednah", Annette says, "I've been worried myself for Annie, since you told me she's been missing.  I hope she's okay..."

NOPE.

Annie was found, her dead nude body discovered on the outskirts of Chicago, in an abandoned ruined factory that seen better days.  Multiplied by several decades.  Already newsreporters were at the scene, taking pictures of the dead girl, different angles and sides of her body.  Cops and detectives swarm around the reporters, telling them to get lost, to have some respect for the dead.

Ednah finally arrives at the scene, accompanied by several of Annie's friends who was doing their damndest to comfort a now sobbing, angry mother who wanted to see her daughter, her only child.  By this time, more of Chicago's Finest were at the scene, taking pictures of what was left of Annie's face and nude, bruised and bloody body.  As soon as Ednah identified herself as the victim's mother, the cops and detectives respectfully allowed her into the crime scene.

Ednah screamed, the moment as she saw Annie.  She screamed and screamed and screamed, the loud sounds made everyone instinctively cover their ears.  "Damn, that dame got some pipes on her", one of cops exclaims, wincing.  The other cops looks at him, starting, wishing for him to shut his hole (mouth).

Annie's once-pretty face was brutally bruised and bloody, her right eye bearing the beginning of a huge, spectacularly monstrous black eye. Her full, soft lips busted and ruined into hamburger meat and her perky nose broken and shattered several places.  There were dark fingerprint marks around her neck, as if someone was a having a great time strangling and choking the utter shit out her.  One of her nipples was literally torn off, leaving a slight, gaping hole, and her fingernails was ripped and torn, as if she had fought fiercely for her life...

That wasn't even the worst.

Annie was also raped.  Brutally. Viciously raped.  Her thighs was bloodied, bruised, dark red blood caked onto her skin, and still oozing from her torn, ruined my womanhood.

Edna became so hysterical she was half-dragged, half-carried away to a waiting car, a 1929 four-door Ford sedan, where Annette and two other of Annie's girlfriends waited, tears streaming down her face. 

As Ednah was driven back to Chicago, she mentally promised she'd find the bastards who did this to her baby girl, and make them all pay dearly.

She would gladly give her life, her very soul to whatever ruler of Hell heard her pleads and prayers for revenge...


	2. An angry, frustrated Ednah makes her move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ednah, still grieving and furious over her daughter's brutal rape-murder, angry from the police's unwillingness to take action on Annie's killers, decides to take matters into her hands...

It has been weeks, since Annie's funeral.   A deeply depressed, still-grieving Ednah haven't left her home, refuses to leave home, the combined raw emotions of a mother's fury and the beginnings of malevolent, almost unnatural rage possessing her.  Ednah have never felt more crappy, if not downright shitty than at that very moment.  Her concerned family, friends and neighbors tried in vain, to coax and persuade her to leave her apartment. They worried about the woman's state of mind, that she would eventually become depressed long enough to commit suicide, joining her dead daughter in the Afterlife.  Politely thanking them for their concerned kindness, Ednah tells them she'll be okay, that she needs some breathing space. To be alone.  

She was, however, emotionally far from "going to be okay", not even close.  She was a mental wreck.  Annie was her world, her life. The young woman, when alive, made everyone around her feel good with her sweet, gentle smile and wonderful personality, always wanting to make those around her happy. Now she's gone. Dead. Brutally torn and snatched from the world of the living, by the crude, cruel heartless, selfish actions of lowlife, no-good criminal crumbbums.

And that realization killed Ednah.  Shattered her in ways no mother should ever experience.

And the worst part of all was the futility of knowing that nothing was going to be done to punish the human monsters who raped and killed Annie.  A damned awful shame.

And why?  Why??

Because of crooked, lousy incompetent coppers.  Those useless, two-legged assholes couldn't--or wouldn't--do anything to arrest those gangster hoodlums who raped and killed that poor young girl in cold blood, later to dump her torn, mangled body somewhere like it was worth less than garbage.  Every day before the funeral, Ednah visited the precinct, asking and pleading and even got on her knees, begging for the police to go after Annie's murderers, tears of pure heartbreak streaking and streaming down her face, sobbing, "you can't just do nothing, and let my baby's killer go free!  God almighty, I'm begging, begging, for justice for my child, my only child!  Ohgodohgodohgodohmydearlordgodjesus..."

For three, four days Ednah, not giving a damn about humiliating herself before all those cops, begged and pleaded for justice.  

Only to be jeered and pitied at, in the end.  After a while, a few of them started looking forward to the emotionally shattered woman's visits, entertained by her pathetic begging and pleading.  As if she was an entertainer on stage, performing in front of crowds of finely-dressed, well-paying patrons of the arts, it something.

Still she continued, determined to get justice for Annie.  No such luck.  Those cops didn't budge.  The few honest cops who were at the precinct only gaze at Ednah with the most deepest sadness and pity, one of them had two daughters Annie's age and mentally sympathized with her but said nothing to ease her pain.  The other cops and detectives mentally prayed for the woman to leave, her pleads was starting to get on their nerves.

Ednah didn't care.  And the disrespectful cops has had enough.  They wanted her to leave.  Now.

Disgusted with the woman's lack of well-respect, the cops, in the end, would force her out the precinct, threatening to arrest her pathetic ass the next time she lay a foot inside the building.

Leaving the precinct one last time, Ednah stares at the laughing cops with open, undisguised loathing and contempt, hissing, "I hope and pray that you all die a long, horrible death.  May God have pity and forgiveness on your crooked souls--for I do not.  And will not!  I'll spit and dance on all your grave, for not doing right by my Annie!  I curse you all...!"

Laughing, the cops watches Ednah leave the precinct, jeering, "yeah, lady, merry Christmas to you, too!"  One of the cops taunts, "dumb, colored broad."  One of the cops who had kids stares at his co-worker making the fascist remark coldly, as if his mother mated with a slug demon and gotten pregnant, and later gave birth to him.  "Have a heart, sarge.  The lady is hurtin', she lost her kid."  The offending jerk tells the sympathetic co-worker to mind his own business.  He then double down on his warning, sneering, "get lost, honey.  Don't be stupid."

She retorts, "as least I'm honest, and work hard for my living, instead of probably getting paid for my living by mob bosses like Al Capone or George Moran!  At least I can look at myself in the mirror, and like what I see everyday.  You're all crooks.  And have the nerve to look down on honest men under the badge, like Mr. Eliot Ness and his 'Untouchables'.  I should have went  _to them,_ instead!!!"

That struck a nerve.  A major nerve.  They couldn't believe what came out of that old broad's mouth, that bitch.  She actually compared them to that holier-than-thou, goodie-two-shoes Eliot Ness??!  And his men, The Untouchables??!  Everyone in Chicago, nationwide as well as parts of the civilised world knew of those Fed cops, that they couldn't be bribed or killed.  They was well-known for their incorruptible, honest nature, of how Al Capone himself tried bribing them with heavy-duty dough per week, for life if they turned the other way.  Only to quickly have the money flung back in his face, and told what and where to shove it...

And now this bitch, this colored lowlife-of-a-woman dared to fling Ness and his guys in their face, because they didn't want to help her arrest her kid's killers??!

Sacrilege.  Horrors.

"They yelled, "get the hell outta here, bitch!  'Fore we shoot your stupid ass!!!  Black uppity bitch!"

She purrs, "with pleasure," before walking away, her head held high, regal like an ancient, proud African queen of many centuries past, adds, "MISS bitch, to you. My pleasure."

And now, weeks later after Annie's funeral, Ednah was still angry at the cops who refused to give her and Annie justice.  And she had had enough.  Something must be done.  Now.

She made up her mind what has to, MUST be done.  Even if meant that she would lose the one thing precious, besides her beloved, now-dead Annie, to make those crumb-bum gangsters pay for what they did to Annie...

...her very soul.  Her eternal soul.  "If I have to make a deal with The Devil Himself to get revenge, so be it.  If I can't get justice, then I'll be content with revenge, me losing my soul to eternal damnation would be a small, nothing price to pay.  I always went to church, put money in the tithes can, did everything right and read the bible everything.  And now, when I need God's help in answering my prayers to give Annie justice, nothing.  I don't care 'bout my soul anymore.  There's other forces I'll pray to, forces and beings other than God who will hear and answer all prayers to destroy all those who took my Annie away from me..."

For the next few days, Ednah started saving all her money, working, as well as withdrawing whatever funds left in her savings account out the bank, a little slightly over $3,000.  She then getting whatever jewelry she own, placing them all inside a tin box containing the $3,000 before clasping and locking the jewelry box. 

Included with the jewelry was an antique beautiful lavender-and-ocean blue colored amulet, with a sterling-and-gold wrapped chain, a gift given to her long ago, by her dead husband's mother.  Her mother-in-law gave it, as a wedding gift, telling her to use it only when at the dire, most severe circumstances when she was at deep despair.  When a then bridal Ednah asks how was the beautiful amulet was to be used, her mom-in-law, Miss Mae, told her, "bathe it in blood. Human blood and make your deepest, darkest wishes and desires, pray to the Realm Master, for He makes the wishes of all those who are His come true.  Ednah asks, "who's the Realm Master?"  Mae only tells Ednah the Realm Master was older, more powerful than both the Gods of Heaven and Hell, and He always loves and protects what's His.  Bathe the thing in blood, utter His name, proclaim yourself His forever.  Then tell Him what you want..."  Ednah took the gift and thanks her.  Then later puts the gift away, swearing never to use it...

...until now.  She adds the potent supernatural chain to the jewelry already added inside the box.

Packing only a few items of clothing including underwear, toiletries, deodorant and perfume into a lone suitcase, Ednah made whatever arrangements to hand her apartment to her closest relatives.

She was going on an one-way trip to Selene, North Carolina, a fictional town somewhere near the town of Wallace, N.C., never to return to Chicago.

Days later, Ednah arrives at Selene, a peaceful, beautiful little place to live.  Tree-lined blocks with comfy, country-style houses, well-trimed grass on well-manicured, maintained streets and white picket house fences no taller than five feet tall in height.

Population:  9,200.

The town was one of those old-fashioned, turn-of-the-century places.  One or two restaurants, a movie theater boasting to seat 200 to 300 people, an old quaint-looking church going back to the early 1800s, a pharmacy and both a elementary and high school building.

And, a two-storied tall building, Big Liz's Place, the main floor serving as a saloon at night and weekends and sometimes a dancehall, where teenagers and older adults partied.  The second and third floors consisted of bedrooms where the saloon girls lived sometimes worked as prostitutes lived and conducted their business. Each bedroom has two chairs, a large, spacious king size brass bed, a dresser where clean undergarments, three nightgowns and other clothing wept kept, the top held several bottles of perfumes, a small wooden box filled with condoms of varying sizes and lengths, along with a few pieces of jewelry. At the end of the hallway was two large bathrooms, each one boasting of a full walk-in shower, a large wide bathtub that could comfortably accommodate at least three people, two toilets with their individual private space and bathroom sink.

Finding an small but comfortable boarding house, Ednah pays the owner a month in advance, $200 and enters her room.  She then takes a quick, but through shower and bath for a few minutes before drying herself and change clothing.  One thing at a time, to take a quick nap and later take a long journey walk to find the witch, Miz Haggis.  Some of the townfolks who secretly had business dealings with the old witch in the past secretly under cover of darkness gave Ednah directions how to find the old cabin where the old woman lived, what shortcut routes to use to arrive at the place a little quicker.

Soon, soon, Ednah thinks, I will have my revenge on those who hurt and killed my Annie.  The same thing done to my baby, a billion times worst things is gonna be done to them.  I want them to get ripped up, their guts torn out, their d**ks stomped, mangled, stabbed and get ripped a thousand new assholes.  I want them to bleed and bleed and bleed, and beg for mercy and get none.  They should suffer, and scream for God to help them.  And get nothing.  I want them to all PAY!!!!"


	3. The Cenobite Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the Cenobite Lands deep inside Hell a half-human, half-cat she-creature referred to as the Parasite Child resides at Lord Leviathan's kingdom as a guest. While waiting for her next assignment the unearthly woman converse with the Hell-Priest and his lieutenants...

The Parasite Child, Ayliss, was resting comfortably inside one of the many fire-and-brimstone filled hellpit pools, enjoying the warm, soothing 400.000 degrees of the liquid lava heat.  She was sitting on a small floating boat while dozens of fine, wire like chains filled with liquefied human souls inserted their tiny curved needle hooks into her thighs, legs and arms.  The chains serve as living drinking straws, pumping the fluid souls of the damned into the otherworldly woman's body giving her the needed life-substance to exist.  No longer requiring human food the Parasite Child, now, like any vampire--who themselves feed on human blood--feeds exclusively on souls, beers and alcoholic beverages.

She was fine with that. The last thing the human-looking young woman have to worry about was gaining weight from consuming solid and liquid nourishment containing calories.

It's been over 6,800 years since Ayliss ate any kind of food; she was rudely awakened out of her slumber 120 years ago and spent the years since getting back into the game of reconnecting with the living.  And of feeding on soul-essences. She haven't been human since she turned 13, all those many, many past, and was introduced to immortality when shot point-blank, by one of her father's many girlfriends who became angry the moment she found out she was only a sperm receptor. After three years, Ayliss's father broke off the purely sexual relationship to return to his family. Furious, the mistress gets revenge on her married lover by callously shooting Alyliss in the stomach four times, leaving her to die alone in an filthy, dark alleyway. Minutes later, Ayliss was found by her worried parents and was taken to New York University Hospital and was placed in the Intensive Care Unit in grave condition. Desperate to save her only daughter, Ayliss's mom prayed and prayed to an ancient, powerful Realmnite God like entity called the Realm Master who quickly claims the girl for himself. Using forbidden powers and incantations of the Black Arts, the Realm Master mutates the preteen child, turning her into a Soul-Devouring life-essence eating Parasite, a creature who eats and drinks the souls of both mortals, immortals and Otherworldly beings to live. Accountable to no one and nothing but him, and serve as his Enforcer and/or his Executioner, when need be. Over time, Ayliss, now known as the Parasite Child, becomes well-known, respected and feared as a force to be reckoned with. 

Now temporarily residing as a guest in the Hell Territories at Lord Leviathan's 'request'--sounds more like a command--Ayliss sighs contentedly as the chains continue pumping liquefied ex-mortal souls into her body.  As Ayliss serenely took in the sights, Pinhead and his lieutenants approaches, his Stygian black eyes intently staring at the chains pumping liquids into the she-creature's body.

"I have never seen the chains do that before", the Hell-Priest says, slightly amused, "they are created primarily to inflict pain and torture, mostly pain. Not be used as transfusing souls into vampiric creatures."

Chatterer, the Cenobite whose face was almost covered by his huge gaping, multitoothed mouth only watches the feeding with apparent fascination.  The bald-headed Cenobite female shrugs her indifference, she couldn't care less what the woman did.  She has long been used to seeing the non-Hellite female doing the most oddest things with the torture chains, sometimes creating new ones, which was later used to perform the most strangest, head-scratching duties.

"Lord Leviathan asked me to come see and meet with him, Hell-Priest," Ayliss replies back, miffed, "until he finishes conducting whatever business with my Lord, the Realm Master and his Queen, I'm using this time to feed.  The other Cenobite gashes I came across earlier before arriving here  told me the mission I'm about to go on is one of those heavy-duty cases.  If so I'm gonna need to feed to perform the assignment properly.  Which means I gonna need to consume a lot of souls, dude".

The Hell-Priest known as Pinhead nods his multi-covered needle-pin head.  Everyone in all of Hell knows of the Parasite Child's notorious vampiric hunger to feed on souls, to live.  At least normal vampires consume quantities of blood from human mortals, one body at a time; not the Parasite Child.  Her life force demand mass, huge quantities of human souls, hundreds of thousands of souls in one feeding, sometimes if the thirst for souls prove to become overwhelming the she-creature would hunt for Otherworldly life (or undead) essences to consume.  Even the gods and goddesses wasn't spared from attack, which resulted with them going out their way to stay clear away from her.  Food is food.  Period.

One of the legends told of one huge monstrous feeding of consuming the souls of many of powerful entities.  That was during the time when while semi-asleep inside her sleeping capsule demons, Fae, gods and goddesses and other creatures dared approached the glass-like chamber to do her harm for whatever reason.  By that time Ayliss was starving, famished for nourishment--she haven't had food for months.  Close to a year.  And her stomach was hurting something fierce.

So, she fed.  And fed well.  Those entities did everything possible to use their formidable powers to defend themselves, used different incantations, spells and sigils to fight for their lives.  They used enchantment-powered swords, daggers, spears, and whatever else used at their disposal.

In the end, they had no chance against the power of a starved, furious Parasite.  She fed.

And fed.  And fed, drained, chewed, drunk and devoured their souls, as if they were supernaturally-charged candy bars or potato chips.  Since then, Ayliss concentrated her food source on Otherworldly entities as a primal source more, and humans less.  To her parasitic joy, Alyiss realised since the like-force of the gods, goddesses, Fae, devils, demons, and others was more filling, and that feeding on them would well sustain her hunger as an young Ancient primal predator.

As the centuries, then thousands of years passed, Ayliss contentedly preyed on entities that was considerably more powerful, more evil and malevolent, their energies fodder for her parasitic hunger.  By the time she was eventually awakened from her unnatural slumber, the Parasite Child had already consumed and fed well on hundreds of millions of souls of unnatural creatures.

And now, she was waiting for an assignment that haven't yet been given her. 

"This is the most relaxing moment I've been experiencing, since I got here", Ayliss says, "I feel so spoiled, stuffing myself silly with all this good food (souls).  My stomach feels so totally stuffed, well filled.  After-life is good!"

Wryly smiling now, Pinhead says, "do not get too relaxed, young one. My Lord Leviathan will be contacting you soon enough."  He was still shaking his head, watching the chains still being used to pump liquid souls inside the young catlike she-creature, muttering, "unbelievable."

The female Cenobite smirks, "Queen Ayliss, I don't care what you'd to perform your duties."

Ayliss smirks and replies back, "yeah, yeah, what you say.  You're right.  The methods doesn't matter, as long as I get the results desired.  As long as I'm allowed to get the job done my way, I'm cool.  And one more thing: how much longer must I wait, for your boss-dude to call me and speak with me?  I'm starting to get bored, which sometimes trigger my hunger."

"I don't know.  My Lord tells us what he wants us to know."

Ayliss sighs, "yeah.  That's my total point.  I'm not much of a patient person. I like being active."

Massaging the huge hole located at the center of her otherwise smooth, flawless throat, the female Cenobite replies, "you are a strange one.  You're American, aren't you?"

Shrugging her slender shoulders, the Parasite Child again sighs, "yup. Born and raised there, in Brooklyn, N.Y., years ago in early 1977, in the Disco age.  And proud of it.  Why do you ask?  And does it really matter?"

Grinning now, the female Cenobite lieutenant chuckles, "no, really.  Your accent told me. Just curious, that's all."

That was when another Cenobite, a tall muscular built man, his face wrapped in black leather covering almost everything with the exception of his nose and lips, enters.   He tells Ayliss in a husky deep voice Lord Leviathan formally request an personal audience with her.  Following the tall leather-clad male Cenobite down long, dark hallways and corridors, Ayliss mentally readies herself for the meeting with the Lord and Master of Hell's labyrinths at his royal chambers.

 


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayliss, nee the Parasite Child finally meets with Leviathan, Master and Lord of limitless pleasure and pain...

Finally.

Wasting zero time the Parasite Child leaves the Chamber of Damned Souls and began the long walk to Lord Leviathan's Royal throne room which was located deep inside the City of Labyrinths where he resided.  "Good, time to get this show on the road", she thinks while thanking the Cenobite female, Chatterer and the fat Cenobite for entertaining her and keeping her company.

Her stomach well-stuffed from feeding on the souls of the Damned, the Parasite Child was now escorted to Lord Leviathan's throne room, which was totally enshrined with the unspeakably agonized screams of the eternally damned.  The royal chambers was encased in absolute Hell-darkness and shadows, and if it weren't for Alyss' Felinian eyesight which gave her excellent vision she would've easily gotten herself lost...

Her body stiffened with immediate battle readiness the moment she felt soft but ice-cold hands slightly touching her left arm, the Parasite Child growls, "you have exactly less than a nano-second to take you mother-shitting paws offa me, before I chew the unholy f**k out your sorry ass Hell-souls.  Get off me!!"

Nervous, the owner, an multieyed and jagged-teeth mouth Cenobite quickly hastens his apologies, his voice sounding like many clicked, "my many apologies, Hell-Lady.  I thought you was experiencing some difficulties seeing where you were going, and Lord Leviathan immediately commanded me to find and assist you personally to his Royal throne room chambers.  I meant no disrespect."

"Fine", she gritted, "I give you advanced thanks, but I don't need any help.  I can easily find my way, my Hell-Sight is more than excellent; I can see well."

"But, Hell-Lady..."

"I will be fine", she tersely replies, "I'd been here, many, many times.  My eyes are long-accustomed to seeing in the dark, especially in Hell kingdoms like this.  For I have travelled to many Hell's in many alternate EarthWorld universes and worlds for more than 2,300 Mortal years.  Some shadow lands are much more darker, and blacker than this world."

The creature stiffened with considerable well-earned fear the moment he saw twin pools of the Parasite Child's eyes.  Satanic/demonic reddish-black coloring mixed with the combination of other stomach-churning colors of vomit-bile green mixed with mucus-snot yellow, Hell's rainbow.  Many priests and exorcists, who in the past, had battled the Realmnite Hell warrior-maiden, testified about the monstrous coloring of the young she-creative's eyes. Between remembered bouts of puking, barring and suffering uncontrollably horrific stress-shits and piss, they all felt physically, spirituality and psychologically ill, when gazing into those beautiful, at the same time, hideous eyes.  Her unnatural eye coloring was repulsive enough to make even the God of Hell, Satan/Lucifer avert his head, making his malevolent stomach bubble...

The Cenobite escort quickly turned his head, his own stomach turning, as he silently accompanied Ayliss to the royal chambers, where Lord Leviathan waited.  As they neared the chambers Cenobite Lords, Ladies and other nobility making their assigned rounds noticed and acknowledged Ayliss as she arrived moments later; they, too wisely averted their beautiful, cruel eyes away from accidentally seeing the warrior-Hell maiden's unusual eyes.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayliss meets with Lord Leviathan, ruler of the Labyrinth lands of Ultimate Pleasure and Pain in the Hell Territories. She were there to discuss the terms of her upcoming assignment and the pairing up with one of the notorious and infamous Demons in all of Hell...

**"Welcome back, My Queen"**

Ayliss  _hated_ the smug, overbearing tone of voice Lord Leviathan, Master and Ruler of the Cenobite Kingdom in the Hell Territories.   _His_ Queen, she thinks, yeah right. 

"Lord Leviathan.  It's good to be back at your kingdom, I miss all the gashes.  The comforting sounds of the souls of the evil damned's screams and yowls of pain.  Soothing to my ears."

**"If you stay here and become My Queen, I promise you all the souls for you to eat and devour to your Realmnite heart.  Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will be denied you.  My Hell Priest is already--eagerly--looking forward to working with you again.  He obviously enjoys your company.  As do I, my lovely Queen."**

Ayliss sighs softly to herself, thinking, "I wish to the ten billion Hells he'd  _stop_ referring me as  _'His Queen'._ Irritating God.

Every time she pays a visit at the Cenobite kingdom--and she's been there many, many time in her 6,800-plus years--Pinhead and the others would greet the Parasite Child 'as Our God's future Hell-Queen'.  Even Angelique, one of the Hell-Princesses, and who recently attained a Mortal female body (a beautiful raven-haired prostitute sacrificed by a long-deceased French sorcerer for Angelique) now greets Ayliss by that hated title. 

"Father really likes you", the demonic seductresses giggles, "don't be such a virgin, little one.  If I were you, I'd quickly take advantage of his growing fondness for you".

"No, don't want the title, Princess.  I have enough problems as it is.  I've just woken up from a 6,200 long sleep and trying to get my life back into order, and have no time or patient to become someone's consort.  I like my freedom.  Thank you very much."

Tossing her gorgeous shoulder-length black mane of hair Angelique smirks, "tsk-tsk.  All work and zero play.  Pity.  There are many, many Hell Lords and God's who have been and right now fight among themselves to become your first lover.  I wish  _I_ was in your shoes."

Miffed, the Cenobite Ruler-God boomed,  **"Angelique, be silent.  Cease your verbal umbrage immediately and tend to your duties. _NOW."_**

Silkly the Hell-Princess smirks, "yes, Father."  Winking at Ayliss before vanishing Angelique tee-hees, "think about what I'd suggested to you earlier, darling.  Taa-taa."  She vanishes under a lavender-scented smoke cloud, causing Ayliss to shake her head.

" **Now, what were we talking about?  Oh, yes, your upcoming assignment.  You are to seek four Mortal criminals and slay them.  Horribly.  And make them suffer unbearable pain before fatally striking them.  I want you to prolong their suffering, as long as possible.  Use whatever means at your disposal, my dear."**

Ayliss shrugs her slender shoulder nonchalantly, replying, "I can do that.  No problem.  I'll make their suffering legendary that all the Hell Territories will talk about for many millennia to come.  What else?"

The Pain/Pleasure Hell God chuckles his amusement, unmistakable malice in his voice,  **"Splendid!  That's what I like to hear.  Indescribable suffering.  Blood flowing and pouring out their bodies.  Did you read the dossier my Hell Priest gave you, at my command?"**

"Yes, Lord Leviathan.  A young Mortal girl was kidnapped.  Beaten, gang-raped, sodomized and then murdered for silence.  Her body was then dumped like trash outside the outskirts of some Mortal Human 1930s city, to rot.  The men are minor gang members of the Chicago crime Lord, Alphonse 'Scarface Al' Capone, who was quickly sent to some hick town located somewhere in North Carolina.  The girl's mother, Ednah, commissioned a local witch, Haggis to get in touch with both You and my Lord, The Realm Master to give me this assignment."

**"Another thing you should know.  You are to work with one of my Hell-God's (Satan/Lucifer) major Revenge Demons, on this assignment.  Pumpkinhead.  Together."**

The Parasite Child found herself bristling, mentally seething-pissed.  The last thing she needed was a partner.  One of those spoiled assets, bratty Royal demons who think they're automatically entitled to shit, and now assigned to her to babysit.  WTF.  She's always been used to doing things alone, her way and at her discretion; now she gotta listen to some bratty demon-snot kid?  Or even worse, one of those know-it-all assholed Old Folks, who would burn and kill her last good nerve, 'Oh, back in  _my time,_ we used to do this and had to do that, so I'm a lot more  _ **experienced in torturing and killing Mortals than YOU are...**_ '

Shit.

Nope.  Not on HER watch.

Grinning, for He had a good idea what was running through that malevolent, malicious mind of the young woman known as the Parasite Child, Lord Leviathan softly laughs,  **"You do not have a choice in this matter, My Queen.  This assignment is one of the big ones--both the Hell-God and Your Lord made this mission top-notch.  You have no other choice but be assigned a partner."**

She felt her Felinian ears instinctively folding back tightly across both sides of her head, her eye coloring morphing from dark brown to hellish-red black with touches of vomit-yellow and bile-green.  Totally unfair bull f**king pig-human shit.  Unfair.

 **"Don't worry",** the Cenobite Ruler continues, guffawing at Ayliss' growing discomfort and revulsion,  **"This Revenge Search-and-Kill Hunter Demon is one of the best Hell has to offer.  Strictly professional.  Dedicated to his craft.  You do not have to worry about him concerning work, lovely one."**

"I knew it", Ayliss hisses, "I'm getting sent one of those 'I Know It Alls!' Triple Goddammit f**k!!!"

Lord Leviathan laughs...

 

 

 


	6. Pumpkinhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkinhead, the legendary search-and-kill Revenge becomes infuriated, when finding out he's to work with a Realmnite Parasite--whatever he, she, or it was...

_**Shit.** _

The demon of absolute vengeance, Pumpkinhead, wasn't a happy camper right now.  

Accustomed to searching and killing Marks--those destined to die violently gory, agonizing painful deaths because of harming/killing innocents--Pumpkinhead always performed his duties...alone.  Preferred it that way.

For the past many centuries, if not countless thousands of years, the Revenge Demon dedicated his long existence to seeking out and kill those who deserve death.  Those who summoned him were witches like the old woman, Haggis, who was given an unnaturally long lifespan for serving the Lord and Ruler of Hell, and was now a little close over 200 years of age.

Haggis was a young girl, when the Revolutionary War broke out between the-then British Empire and the fathers of our nation, George Washington and other resisters and freedom fighters.  But even then Haggis was a powerful Witch, not to be terrified with and even the mighty British troops knew better than to mess with her.  Her land was already cursed, many many years prior, by ancient malevolent forces; her great-great grandparents long ago made a covenant with both Satan and the Realmnite dark God known only as the Realm Master.  In exchange for untold, forbidden powers that existed untold thousands years before the introduction of the dinosaurs, land and riches, Haggis' ancestors vowed and promised absolute, total devotion and worship.  No other gods-- _especially devotion to those worshipping the God of the Heaven Territories--_ or goddesses from any other country or land are to be given worship.  Those foolish to invade or claim the Haggis land would soon be attacked and horribly slain by the many invisible, vicious guardian demons sent from either Hell or the Realm.

And now, after all these many millennia the Revenge Demon has no other choice, but to work with another demon--to his ever-increasing disgust. A soft growl oozes from his lips as he prepares himself for the incoming ordeal of working with someone else. He could only pray silently to the Lord, Master and Ruler of the Hell Territories and his eternal Queen and Consort, the Perfect Lilith, Ruler and Goddess-Queen of all Seductresses that he wouldn't be saddled with some spoilt, lazy ass rich demon. His demonic face immediately frowned with disgust, just having the  _thought_ gave  _him_ the shivers; the last time he had any kind of company was when Angelique, Princess of the Cenobite Kingdom seduced him, sexually congressed with him, for untold days on end.  The way she straddled him, screaming as she leaked, sprayed and poured cum out from her perfect nude body nearly undid him.  Over and over and over...

She heard of his expertise as a lover in bed, and wanted to personally sample his charms herself. To her demonic joy, the Revenge Demon didn't disappoint but exceeded and surpasses all her expectations. And because of the centuries-long crush the Hunter Demon had for the Hell-Princess during that period, he went beyond the call of duty to see all her sexual needs were met, which thrilled Angelique, gave her sexual pleasure that nearly turned her raven-black hair snow white...

And when she was done, the Hell-Princess then straddled her equally-perfect crotch in his face, grinded her magnificent womanly public silky lips deeper into his mouth.  Commanded him to devour her petals--which he did very, very eagerly--screaming, "take me, take me, take me..."  Being the gentleman demon he was Pumpkinhead used his long greyish-blue thick serpentine tong and proceeded to impale Angelique, shoving, implying and burying his tongue deep inside her to the hilt and beyond.  She howled, screeched and screamed Pumpkinhead's name, the power of her voice reverberated through her royal bedroom chambers, down untold hallways, corridors and her pleasure-screams attracted passerby Cenobites, a few of them stopped whatever they were doing shaking their heads with either amusement and or disapproval.

As if she cared.   Neither did the Revenge Demon, who happily drank the almost unstoppable torrents and rivers of the Hell-Princess' silky pleasure cream from deep inside her vaginal caverns.  She experienced back-to-back non-stop heart-stopping, soul-searing orgasms, the power and intensity causing her to pull tufts of raven-black hair out her head by the roots.

They continued their mutual sexual onslaught for unknown, long periods of time, for time was an unknown and unheard-of constraint in the Hell Territories.  And all Angelique cared about at the time was achieving sexual satisfaction; in whatever manner she saw fit.  She had the Revenge Demon plough, hump, pump, impale and bury his thick, mammoth masculinity deep between her legs, deeper inside her asshole and rectum, and finally her eager, sexually-famished mouth.  She took him,  _ **all of him, all 13 inches long, three inches thick**_ deep inside her starving mouth, down her throat, orally pleasuring him until he experienced orgasms of his own, producing enough silky cum rain that would easily fill up several dozen gallons of empty plastic milk containers.

When Leviathan later found out about his sluttish daughter's sexual escapades with the Revenge Demon, he became incensed and forbade her to continue or ever having anything to do with her demonic lover even again.  Pumpkinhead was what Mortals would refer to as a Working Class demon, not good enough to marry someone from Hell's nobility or high-elite class of demons, and Leviathan wasn't going to have some working class demon marry his daughter and have lower class offspring.  Nope.  The Cenobite Ruler has plans for Angelique, he wanted her to marry Kaiss, one of the richer Revenge Demons, for Kaiss owned several Hell mansions, townhouses and villas, and was worth hundreds of billions of Hell Territorial cash, with untold hundreds of servants.  She was one of the most desired Hell women, and Satan/Lucifer was even entertaining serious consideration to make Angelique one of his many mistresses--to Lilith's jealous disgust, for Lilith hated and despised Angelique with an unholy passion dating back hundreds of years...

And Angelique knew better than to incur Lilith's eternal enmity, for once Lilith goes after anyone foolish enough to make her an enemy, she wouldn't stop until that person was either destroyed--or dead.  

Too late for that, though, for Angelique earned that distinction long ago, in the mid-1100s, when she boasted to any Hellite human and demon within earshot that she was better at sexually pleasuring males than Lilith, AND she was infinitely more beautiful than the Hell Goddess-Queen to boot.

When finding out Angelique's audacity, Lilith tracked Angelique down and proceeded to beat and torture the shit out of the Hell-Princess, and commanded the Royal Torturers to do some truly fucked up, seriously nasty shit to her.  Leviathan, desperate to save his foolhardy arrogant daughter's after-life, had to do some serious pleading to the Devil-Ruler.   He deeply resented Angelique ever since, for because of her he had to grovel to the Hell Master, which he had to swallow HIS pride in behalf of his stupid, slutty-ass daughter...

It took several centuries, before Angelique fully recovered from the heavy-duty physical beating and torture she suffered, all because she challenged the all-powerful Hell Goddess-Queen. Stupid bitch.  

Now Angelique, after being forbiddened to have Pumpkinhead, set her sights on Kaiss, a white and pale blue colored Pumpkinhead-lookalike demon.  All the major high-elite and upper class Hellite debutante demon females fought and claw among themselves to make Kaiss their eternal mate.  Super-rich and owning many properties and land, Kaiss would be a catch for any Hell female to possess (in every sense of the word).

And now, after all these many, many centuries Pumpkinhead was a loner.  Unwanted by any female in Hell.  Every now and then, to alleviate his sexual lust he would couple with an available female for one-night stands and give her sexually the time of her life, but outside that he and the female would afterwards go their way.  No emotional attachment whatsoever.  All sexual.  Period.

Angelique was his first, ever, sexual experience.  His first crush.  He would had done anything for her.  Anything.  Unfortunately however, she wasted zero time dumping his sorry ass, for that good-for-nothing older cousin of his, Kaiss, because he was not only rich but also had many political and Hellite religious connections, which made him a desirable catch to any Hell wench.  Ungrateful, money-power-hungry bitches.  Since then, Pumpkinhead kept to himself and dedicated himself to his duties,.hunting, finding and killing Marks (those who had harmed and/or killed innocents, those not only marked for death, but also those foolish enough to get in his way).

Now to this present day, the notorious Revenge Demon was assigned to work with probably some spoiled-ass rich brat who probably screwed half the upper-class military population in Hell to get this job.  Triple bull-and-goat shit.  Fine.  He'll work with this so-called Parasite Child on this assignment show him, her, it, what to do and how to hunt and kill.  Whatever.  

Just don't act all lazy, and do nothing, or there WILL be Hell to pay...

Shit.


	7. The Untouchables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and his men Marty Flaherty, William Youngfellow, LaMarr Kane, Enrico 'Rico' Rossi and the new guy on the team, Lee Hobson finds out about the rape-murder of a young Colored woman at the hands of four minor Capone hoodlums. They also found out about two savage murders committed at some unknown hick town located some where in North Carolina, assuming the same hoodlums did the deed, and travel to the town...

Town:  Heaven's Trove.  Founded/established: 1898 a.d.

Population:  less than 600 men, women and children

What's going on now...

Ness and his men, the legendary Untouchables, known for their integrity, honesty and refusal to accept bribes from Alphonse 'Scarface Al' Capone and his mob, finally arrive at the mysterious unknown--and equally forgotten--eternally-damned town known as Heaven's Trove.  Leaving Chicago first by plane (a seven, eight hour draining ride), then later by commuter bus (an equally draining, sweaty five hours-long ride), the T-Men finally--thank God!!--arrive at the town, in front of the Sweet Rose hotel.  The building, a three.stories-tall building that look like it seen better days, was owned and operated by a small group of black and Native American men and women, whose successful partnership went back to early 1914 when the town was thriving during WW1.

As soon as Ness and his men entered the reservation desk, a handsome middle-aged African-American man immediately appeared from an adjoining office room behind.  Shaking Ness' hand the man say, "Welcome to the Sweet Rose Hotel, Mr. Ness.  My name is Samuel Nelson, the owner of this hotel.  You and your mens' rooms are ready, anytime you want to go in."

Nodding, Ness say, "thanks, Nelson.  Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Sure, Mr. Ness", Nelson shrugged, "you're welcome.  You can follow me into the office, I have a phone in there."  As both Nelson and Ness walk past the reservation desk towards the office, a couple of the hotel's staff arrive out from an nearby elevator, each staff member assist the other T-Men with their luggage.  Luckily each Untouchables agent brought along two pieces of luggage, one luggage containing clothing, socks, underwear and an extra pair of shoes (a hidden compartment of the larger luggage hid guns and extra rounds of bullets for just in case some nasty shit happen).  A smaller bag contained personal toiletries like deodorant, cologne, shaving cream and a couple of shaving razor blades and other intimate stuff men in the 1930s time period used. 

While the men assisted the hotel bellman and other staff with their luggage, young, pretty flapper women busied themselves giggling and sighing, their eyes staring at the agents with worshipful, adoring eyes.  Not long after the Untouchables' arrival news quickly spread fast about them staying at the hotel, and soon the reservation and lobby area was soon packed with the townspeople, a lot of them teenage girls and older women as well as some of their jealous boyfriends and soon-to-be husbands.   The females wore their makeup heavily, their lips painted bee-stun (ala Clara How or Theda Bars, who were legendary Silent Screen stars back in the late nineteen-teens to late 1920s of the last year's of the Roaring Twenties) and loose flapper dresses and high-heeled button shoes.  The men wore their hair slick back, parted nearly in the middle, bowtie business suits, while others who had a better income wore mob-type gangster pin-stripped business suits with black-and-white spats and shoes and wore expensive, nice-smelling cologne.

While LaMarr Kane, William Youngfellow and Enrico Rossi accompanied the hotel staff inside the elevator Marty Flaherty and the newest addition to the group, a dark, handsome raven curly-haired man by the name of Lee Hobson followed Ness to Nelson's office.  As Ness busied himself using the old-fashioned rotary telephone, Flaherty and Hobson kept themselves busy checking out the lobby of the comfortable and clean hotel lobby.  Even though the lobby area wasn't itself updated to modern standards like the cities from other states like New York, Chicago, Detroit or New Jersey with all the latest amenities, the furniture was lush, plush, comfortable and clean. 

The dinning room and ballroom was spacious and elegant with an Old World type of charm and class that gave the hotel a natural Americana elegance and beauty of its own.  The furniture was half-carved, and made from red Oakwood fine trees, which included dinning room chairs and tables, the walls of both rooms furnished with portrait paintings of both employees and management past, and a few other portraits held painted pictures of beautiful rivers, ships on either calm or turbulent oceans and seas.  On each table was fine plates and tea cups, made from the most fine china, spoons, folks and knives from sterling silver and soft cotton lunch and or dinner cutters napkins made from the finest materials.

Both Flaherty and Hobson found themselves deeply impressed by the elegant lobby and reservation rooms, even though the only thing modern the area held was two, three telephones which was for the hotel patrons' exclusive use.  "Classy", Flaherty replied, his eyes surveying the room in front of him, of people going to and fro their business as if they didn't had a care in the world.

"Yeah", Hobson agreed, "real nice.  Has a cozy, old fashioned way about it.  Wonder how our room look, if everything down here looks nice.  I hope so, got a nasty headache coming on."

"Yeah", the handsome Irish agent sighed, "I'm beat, myself.  That plane ride and later that damned bus ride drained the hell out of me.  The seat from that damned plane ride got my ass still ache a little bit."

Chuckling, Hobson grins, "yeah.  Those seats felt as if they're made of cheat material.  But the government official who made those arrangements for us to get said he wasn't able to afford more money for a better plane.  Budget, you know."

Smirking, Flaherty snorted, "yeah, right. 'Budget problems', my sweet Irish ass.  You would think working for the government would afford us better travel arrangements.  My ass feel as if it's getting heavy duty bed sores.  I was afraid if we would've stay a couple hours longer on that plane all our assets would've probably rotten down to the bone..."

"Marty, Lee, come on, let's go", Ness 8 called, making both men snap back to awareness, and focus on their icily-handsome leader.  "The Great Stone Face", they heard people referred Ness behind his back outside of listening range, "No Heart Ness", "the Man with the Voice Colder Than All The Demons and Devils in Hell", they said.  Many times Ness' men defended him, time and time again, snarling, "he's a good man, decent and fair.  Don't judge people on what you see or hear about them", the men snarled.  "He's a hard man, but also fair and decent, and only chews us out when we do or said stupid, shitty-dumb stuff.  And when needed Ness was always there for others and wouldn't think twice, before putting his life on the line to save innocent, decent hard-working people.  So if I were any of you, please keep your mouths and attitudes to yourself!"  Other times Ness would also be referred to "the Iceman", for he never, ever smiles or show emotion. "He ain't human."

He couldn't--more like didn't--care less what people, especially members of Organized Crime--thought of him, as long as he got the assignment done all those folk could kiss his hardened ass. If anything Ness relished being called The Great Stone Face or better yet, The Voice from Hell because when he speaks many a person said his voice was ice-cold emotionless, others said they imagined ice cube fell out his mouth every time he talks. 

As the three men leave Nelson's office on their way to the elevator that would take them to their  
rooms awaiting them on the third floor of the hotel, excited gawkers and swooning women watches. More than half dozen news reporters immediately surround Ness and his men, spitting back-to-back questions, while flash cameras took pictures. 

Brushing past the reporters, Ness gruffly snapped, "no comment. No comment," as he, Flaherty, and Hobson kept moving.

 

 

,


	8. The Meeting (finally!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkinhead and the young Realmnite Revenge creature known as the Parasite Child finally meet, and Pumpkinhead finds himself pleasantly surprised. I also decided, in this chapter, to introduce the four lowlife bastards who sexually savaged and killed poor Annie, before dumping her remains Gods knows where...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured, while Ness and his men made themselves at home at the hotel, why now introduce Pumpkinhead and the Parasite Child to each other? It should prove to be amusing to see the Revenge Demon's visual reactions as they begin interacting with one another, and their P.O.Vs.
> 
> Notes: Pumpkinhead, the characters from Hellraiser and The Untouchables belongs strictly to their respective movie studios. I own none them, and am not making any money off them or any other profits, these stories are for fun purposes only. However The Parasite Child and my other original characters ARE mine, thanks

_**Finally.  It's about damn time.** _

 

They are finally meeting, face-to-face, the Parasite Child and the notorious Hell demon of vengeance, Pumpkinhead.   Both of them were mentally seething, bristling over the notion of working with a partner after many years and centuries of performing their services and responsibilities for their Dark Masters--alone.  Just the possessing the  _thought_ alone, as well as the notion of actually working with someone else on a search-and-kill assignment was not only ludicrous, but downright disrespectful.

Both parties memorized the photos of the Capone hoodlums marks, four men dressed in various gaudy but ridiculously expensive pin-strip business suits.  The only thing different about the suits were the colors--green, dark blue, brown, and grayish-blue, otherwise the pin strips on the outfits was a typical white coloring.  They also wore the same black-colored shoes, with equally black socks, wore almost the same cologne, Old Spice, which was popular with men during the 1920s and 1930s.  The hairs on their head were all oily-slicked back, George Raft style, and their faces wore no hair.

Man #1:  James Fuseelia was a tall, and husky-built man, weighting close to a little under 245 pounds.  His bulbous-like nose was a bit on the piggish side, and was buried in small blackheads, his beady dark brown eyes made anyone meeting him the first time think of predatory weasels, giving them the creeps.

Man #2:  Michael 'Big Mike' Cassini.  Called that because of the mammoth-sized 7-inches long, sausage-thick manhood.  Brags continuously of his huge stallion-size penis to any and all women he'd meet, promising them a good time in bed--to their disgust.  Short and good-looking, Big Mike does attracts women with his bravado and flashing cash around, but the moment he gets a woman into his bed women quickly finds out how much of a lousy, selfish lover he actually is.

Man #3:  Medium-height, with a temper than was shorter than a TNT fuse, Peter Buso was the more psychotic of the group, and easily made enemies wherever he goes, always slapping women around and call them leg-spreading whores.  Ruthless in his dealings with his victims as an extortionist, loan snarling collection and sometimes bouncer to Capone's many weaknesses, Buso wouldn't think twice at using a gun, knife or whatever else he would laid hands to use as weapons. Possessing cruel light-hazel eyes, thin lips and a bulldog-shaped nose, Buso was fanatical in his devotion to Al Capone and Frank 'The Enforcer' Nitti, and would willingly kill or die for them.  Also nicknamed (behind his back) the Ass Man, for he was well-known as a fanatical sodomist--plugging his lovers (the majority of them male), and his enemies.  He would strip the victims naked, have them tied and bent over and when ready ass-rape them, using their blood as obscene lubricant.  Twice a week Buso patronized secret BSMD clubs that even Capone didn't know about, made me out and have sex with beautiful slim young men.  He loved the attention given him by the many attractive, sexually available young men there at the club, Sweet Entrance, and even had his own VIP private room exclusively his.  He loved getting screwed up the ass as much as he loved and enjoyed giving his sexual partners anal pleasure.  The lovers there would go beyond the call of duty to ensure Buso so much sexual pleasure, resulting with him receiving non-stop, back-to-back, explosive, mind-shattering orgasms...

Man #4:  Jefferson 'Lover Boy' Macina.  Mean-spirited, spiteful and all-around miserable and malicious, when angered.  Macina was well-known for abusing and beating up Capone prostitutes at various Capone brothels across Chicago, in the end paying infuriated madams handsomely to pay for the injuries given the girls, and now and then for plastic surgeries to repair one or two girls' faces.  Then was one story told about one unfortunate hooker who made the almost foolish, near-fatal error of laughing at his skinny, small penis and huge balls.  She paid dearly for her laughter, when a major pissed-off Macina began beating the unholy shit out of the now-terrified girl for several moments before producing his switchblade knife. 

"Oh, I'm funny to ya, bitch??!" He roared, "well, I'm gonna make you into a ha-ha, too slut.  Get ready, bitch, for what I'm about to give ya..."  Using the knife he always carried with him, Macina started making savage, slashing motions to the young hooker's face, while viciously raping her, roaring laughing at the girl's agonized screams.  "That feels good, honey?  Well here's more..."  He slashed and carved, slashed and carved, timing his actions of mercilessly thrusting, humping and plugging himself inside the girl, laughing.

By the time Macina was finished--doing a nasty number on the girl's face at the same time he blasted and poured his semon as he climaxed, he purred, "now I'm happy.."  The girl only moaned and sobbed both her face and body screaming in indescribable agony, making Macina sexually aroused all over again.  He then thrusted his member into the pool girl's bloody, ruined mouth, pouring his seed directly into her mouth...

In the end, the finished product had the girl's near-ruined, bloody face now a mixed replica of Heath Ledger's Joker/Jason Voorhees' faces --deep slashes was carved on both sides of her mouth.  Both sides of her cheeks crosses from small to large gashes were carved, resulting with her a permanent, horrific smile with both upward and downward obscene, gross religious crosses on her cheekbones.  The other girls from adjoining room heard their fellow worker's screams and cries of pain, ran downstairs for help.  Three, four bouncers, tall, powerfully grizzly bear built black and white men, when seeing the young hooker's face went into a furious rage, beating and stomping the shit out of Macina.  They kicked and stomped the unholy _shit_ out of him, and would had killed him if it weren't for Jake 'Greasy Thumb' interventions ordering the furious bouncers to stop.  Afterward Macina was then booted out the bordello, permanently banned from all Capone brothels everywhere--for life.  If he was to go near any of those whorehouse Macina was to be killed, for he victimized one of Guzik's favorite girls and Guzik lamented losing her money-making talents because of some no-classed gorillalike thug piece of shit like Macina.

And as for the girl, Guzik, feeling sorry for her, sent her away to some unknown private hospital and assigned a first-class private room, and had his own private doctors and surgeons tend to the appalling injuries to her face.  Many months later, Guzik sent the girl on her way, to travel far, far away for a new start at life, and he gave her more than enough money that would tie her over until she was able to find and decent apartment and a decent job.

As anyone could see, these scum-buckets possesses no redeeming qualities whatsoever. None. And because the Capone treated the girl less than a piece of cheap meat to be devoured, her remains discarded like garbage to be thrown out, they in return was to be granted no mercy or quarter. To die horrible, indescribably agonizing, hideously glory deaths, and after their demise be sent to the Cenobite Lands in Hell, to be eternally tortured by the Cenobites, over and over and over without end. To be introduced and reintroduced to Hellish tortures beyond human comprehension or understanding, for the cruel amusement of Lord Leviathan and his Cenobite demonic brood... But right now, Ayliss and the Vengeance Demon, Pumpkinhead finally meet one another to work as Revenge Partners--against their will, for their have always performed their duties alone without any assistance from anyone. To carry out their mission to track down and slay Annie's rapist-murderers in any way they saw fit, as long as the marks died hideously, violently and mindlessly painful.

 _This demon-dude sure is tall,_ the Parasite Child thought,  _if he was Mortal and this tall and slim he could easily get recruited for one the major basketball teams in The States._ The Revenge Demon was slightly seven, eight inches tall in height, and slender, with long slim fingers possessing equally long, slender but wickedly-barbed and hooked razor sharp claws and a long, thick tail that ended in a barbed, pointy tail.  His head was large and a bit on the misshapen side, eyes a wide whitish-grey-and-light blue coloring, wide nostrils and wider lips and mouth that contained multi rows of needle-sharp fangs and teeth powerful enough to bark off trees as well as slabs of human flesh off bones.  His legs was powerfully muscled, the feet and hind legs lifelike, each foot having three thick, massive footclaws that could easily disenbowel desired prey or anyone else foolish enough to date get in his way.

All-in-all, the demonic creature was both intimidating--and terrifying in appearance, inspiring both awe and fear at the same time.

The first thing that attracted the Revenge Demon known as Pumpkinhead was his new Revenge Partner's appearance, especially her rather usual eye coloring.  Beautiful.  Wide, exquisite cat-like expressive Hellish, freshly-spilled mortal bloody-reddish-black, mixed with fascinating almost hypnotic hues of Exorcist vomit green with just the right, slight touch of mucus yellowish-light brown.  A demon could easily get lost gazing dreamily deep into those good-time gorgeous Satanic feminine eyes, never to return. A small, cute perky nose and sexy, luscious full lips men--or male demons, or male whatevers--would gladly fight to the death one another to earn the privilege and/or honor to kiss.

And even though the Realmnite maiden demon was a little on the short side in terms of height--a little over 5"6 1/2 foot tall--she made up her short stature by possessing some serious body curves with a luscious bustline of 38C, wide curvy hips and slightly muscular, beautiful shapely dancers' legs that went on forever.  Her skin tone was an exotic criss-cross between an Native American and Latina maiden, tasty-looking carmel combined with sweet butterscotch pudding.  Her long, thick shoulder-length Greek-style curly reddish black hair look so silky-soft and inviting, it took all his formidable concentration to prevent himself from deeply burying his fingers in the demon-maiden's hair and stroke it non-stop for at least the next four, five millennium, to his demon content.

It was, for him,  _love at first sight.  THIS time, absolutely love at first sight._ Whatever feelings and emotions he originally held for Angelique, Princess of the Cenobite Kingdoms, paled to the almost super-nova passion he now held for the Realmnite Parasite Child demon-maiden.  It was like Angelique  _never even existed._

He made up his mind.  Somehow, someway, Pumpkinhead mentally vowed, no,  _promised_ to court and make this exotic woman with the most absolute beautiful, perfect colored eyes his mate.  With this enchanting revenge she cat-creature by his side, to hunt and kill marks for all eternity, the Mortal Worlds would be easy pickings, to find, torture and slowly--or, NOT so slowly--slay those truly deserving of pain, torture and death, and also those foolish enough to stand in their way...

 

 

_**PUMPKINHEAD'S WORDS...** _

 

_**BEAUTIFUL.** _

_**THIS DEMON-MAIDEN POSSESSES THE MOST BEAUTIFUL EYES I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LONG, LONG LIFE--AND I'VE BEEN IN EXISTENCE FOR MANY UNTOLD THOUSANDS OF YEARS.  HELL-BLACK/HUMAN BLOOD-RED, MIXED WITH VOMIT-GREEN AND NEON BILE-DEMON YELLOW.  GORGEOUS.** _

_**I WONDER, IS THIS PARASITE CHILD SINGLE, OR DOES SHE ALREADY HAS A MATE?  I CAN IMAGINE SHE PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE MANY SUITORS COMPETITING, PROBABLY TO THE DEATH, TO WIN HER HAND IN MARRIAGE.  A DEMON GUY LIKE ME CAN EASILY GET LOST, GAZING DEEPLY INTO THOSE POOLS OF ENCHANTING, EXQUISITELY LOVELY, SATANIC DARKNESS...** _

**_HOLY HEAVEN'S SHIT, AND I ALMOST BLEW MY CHANCE, PROTESTING MY ANGER TO THE HELL GODDESS-QUEEN, THE PERFECT LILITH, THE PRIMAL QUEEN AND GODDESS OF ALL SEDUCTRESSES AND SUCCUBUS EVERYWHERE.  NUMBER-ONE QUEEN AND PRE-RULER AND CONSORT OF ALL THE HELL TERRITORIES._ **

**_MY APOLOGIES, MY HELL-QUEEN.  PLEASE FORGIVE MY ETERNAL STUPIDITY FOR NEARLY LOSING THE OPPORTUNITY OF AN ETERNAL--literally!!!--LIFETIME._ **

**_FORTUNATELY FOR MY DUMB DEMON ASS, THE PERFECT LILITH HAD UNDESERVED KINDNESS UPON ME, AND GRACIOUSLY IGNORED MY CHILDISH PROTESTS.  SITTING IN ONE OF HER GLORIOUS, MAJESTIC THRONE ROOMS, SURROUNDED BY MANY SCORES OF FANATICALLY LOYAL, ADORING AND LEGENDARY FIERCE HELL-BODYGUARDS CONSISTING OF MULTI-HORNED AND WINGED DEMON MALE AND FEMALE WARRIORS THE PERFECT LILITH AWAITED MY APPEARANCE.   SHE WAS, AS USUAL, ELEGANTLY ATTIRED IN A HELL ROYAL RED-AND-BLACK MAJESTIC FLOOR DRAGGING GOWN WITH A BLACK SAPPHIRE NECKLACE AND SMALL, EXQUISITE EARRINGS PERFECTLY COMPLIMENTING HER GOWN AND A PAIR OF BLOOD-RED COLORED ROYAL SILK-AND-SATIN SLIPPERS COVERING HER SMALL, DAINTY FLAWLESS FEET.  THE GODDESS-QUEEN WORE VERY LITTLE MAKEUP--SHE DIDN'T NEED IT, FOR HER EXPRESSIVE WIDE CATLIKE EYES WAS ALL SHE NEEDED, ABSOLUTELY, ALL-EMPOWERING, SMOULDERING MYSTERIOUSLY BEAUTIFUL SATANIC REDDISH-BLACK, WITH JUST A TEENIE-TINY FLICK OF REPTILIAN GREEN..._ **

**_I FELT CLUMSY, MY LEGS WOBBLING AS I SLOWLY APPROACHED THE GODDESS HELL-QUEEN, MENTALLY PRAYING TO MYSELF THAT I WON'T DO OR SAY ANYTHING COSMICALLY STUPID AND EARN HER ETERNAL ENMITY.  SHE DOES NOT TOLERATE STUPIDITY_ **

**_I WAS HOWEVER, SURPRISED, WHEN SHE GESTURED AN ELEGANT, SLENDER FINGER TOWARDS ME, HER LEGENDARY HEAVENLY, LOVELY VOICE SWEET TO MY ALMOST NON EXISTENT EARS.  HER VOICE WAS LEGENDARY TO NOT ONLY THOSE OF US WHO RESIDE HERE IN THE HELL TERRITORIES, BUT OTHER EARTHWORLDS, ALTERNATE UNIVERSES AND ALL TIMELINES AND OTHER HELL-WORLDS AS WELL._ **

**_"Come, Vengeance-Hunter, you have no cause to fear Me, for I show grace only to those in My kingdom and only to the humans mortals who belong exclusively to Me", she cooied._ **

**_I SHIVERED, FOR EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE PERFECT LILITH POSSESSES A VERY FORMIDABLE TEMPER, SHORTER THAN A GUN TRIGGER FINGER, TINIER THAN THE FUSE ON A TNT BOMB.  ANYONE FOOLISHLY EARNING HER ETERNAL HATRED WOULD END UP EITHER RUINED FOR ALL ETERNITY--OR SIMPLY dead.  I KNEW BETTER TO TAKE THE PERFECT LILITH'S HEAVENLY-SWEET, ULTIMATELY SATIN-SILK VOICE AT FACE VALUE; ONLY A DRUG-ADDED FOOL, OR A SUICIDAL ONE WOULD TAKE THE RISK OF ANGERING MY QUEEN.  I AM MANY THINGS, BUT EVEN I AM NOT that STUPID..._ **

**_AS I SLOWLY MADE MY WAY UP TRIPLE GODDAMMED STEPS TOWARDS THE THRONE I FELT BEGINNING BEADS OF FEAR-SWEAT FORM ON THE BACK OF MY NECK AND DOWN BOTH SIDES OF MY FACE.  TERRIFIC, I THOUGHT DISGUSTINGLY, I'M SWEATING LIKE A BUTCHED PIG, ON THE WAY TO MY QUEEN.  SHE'S GONNA EAT MY ASS--and I do NOT mean sexually--FOR SUCH UNINTENDED DISRESPECT.  GREAT._ **

**_HUNDREDS OF STEPS LATER, I FINALLY REACHED THE THRONE ITSELF.  THANK THE DEVIL-GOD FOR THAT, FOR THE THRONE WAS LOCATED TWO floors GOING UP, EACH INDIVIDUAL STEP WAS seven eight INCHES thick, several feet tall.  DRAINING.  ONLY THE MOST AGILE, POWERFUL OF DEMONS AND HUMANOID DEMONS COULD EASILY GO UP THOSE TRIPLE-ACCURSED STEPS.  THANK ALL THE GODS AND GODDESSES OF ALL HELL TERRITORIES I COME FROM A FAMILY OF SLEEK, HUMAN-REPTILIAN OLD-SCHOOL (meaning Ancient) DEMON-FOLKS, OUR BONES AND MUSCULATURE DOUBLE-AND-TRIPLE JOINTED.  WE WERE MADE AND CREATED TO EASILY CLIMB AND JUMP ON AND OVER TREES AND BUILDINGS, EVEN THOSE HUMAN MORTAL BUILDINGS MADE FROM STEEL, CONCRETE, CEMENT, MARBLE.  WHATEVER, WE CAN CLIMB, LEAP OR JUMP OVER._ **

**_AS SOON AS I FINALLY MADE IT, I IMMEDIATELY BOW DOWN AT MY QUEEN'S SMALL PERFECT FEET, GIVING HER THE ROYAL ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND RESPECT RIGHTFULLY DUE AND DEMANDED TO HER.  I THEN FELT HER SOFT FINGER TOUCH THE BACK OF MY STILL-SWEATING NECK, AND WAITED FOR PUNISHMENT._ **

**_I WAS, HOWEVER, SURPRISED WHEN NOT IMMEDIATELY RECEIVING HER IRE AT TOUCHING MY SWEAT.  SHE WAS PROBABLY IN ONE OF HER RARE GOOD MOODS._ **

**_HOW FORTUNATE--for me._ **

**_PLACING HER NOW WET--from my sweat--ELEGANT FINGERS INSIDE HER STRENUOUS MOUTH, THE PERFECT LILITH SUDDENLY, DELIGHTEDLY COOIED, GIGGLING AS SHE EAGERLY SUCKED AND LICKED THE REMAINING MOISTURE OFF HER SKIN.  "Wonderful, My Revenge Demon.  Such a sweet gift you've just gave Me, I can taste the fear of Me in your sweet sweat.  Thank you for your offer, My Death demon, for I can already feel the pleasures of your fear-sweat possess my neither regions..."_ **

**_HUH??!  MY SWEAT SEXUALLY AROUSED MY QUEEN?  I THOUGHT, I'M IN FOR IT NOW..._ **

**_MOANING AND GROANING HER NEED, HER JET-HELL RAVEN-BLACK SHOULDER LENGTH HAIR SHIVERING WITH A SENTIENT LIFE OF ITS OWN, THE PERFECT LILITH IMMEDIATELY SUMMONS SOME OF HER MANY PLEASURE MALE-IN-WAITING SUCCUBI (male sex demons) AND COMMANDED THE EAGER LOVERS TO HER ROYAL BEDROOM CHAMBERS.  SMILING GRATEFULLY, MY QUEEN WINKED AT ME, "you will wait here, until My needs are completed being met, your sweat made Me in sexual need, and I do not want to conduct Royal business with My cum cascading down My legs."_ **

**_BEFORE LEAVING, MY QUEEN COMMANDED SOME OF HER LADIES-IN-WAITNG TO SEE TO my NEEDS, WHILE SHE WAS BUSY BEING SEXUALLY ENTERTAINED AND ALSO TO BE PROVIDED SOLID AND LIQUID NOURISHMENT.  WHILE WAITING, SOME OF THE DEMON ROYAL LADIES BEGAN LICKING THEIR HOT, SNAKELIKE TONGUES SUGGESTIVELY AT ME, THEIR CALCULATING EYES STARING AT ME IN A NEW LIGHT, TWO TO THREE OF THEM BEGAN REMOVING THEIR CLOTHES._ **

**_IT LOOKS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO GET ROYAL LAID..._ **

**_AND WITH THAT, MY QUEEN ABRUPTLY VANISHES_ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
